


搭档（粉红双坦小短章）

by katherine_the_archer



Series: 怪兽进化论（正文+番外 ） [3]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 孤雪/Ria粉红双坦过气cp杭州战略支援兵团和杭州机甲部队的小故事HZS1.0
Relationships: Guxue|Xu Qiulin/Ria|Park Seong-Wook
Series: 怪兽进化论（正文+番外 ） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794187
Kudos: 2





	搭档（粉红双坦小短章）

一周一次的促膝长谈，徐秋林觉得有点多，朴星昱觉得有点少。  
也不知道朴星昱是怎么说服指挥官的，竟然允许他们每周战术会议后抽出一点时间来闲聊。其他人没来得及表示羡慕就被带去集训了，徐秋林也想去，但他挨不住朴星昱期待的目光，只好乖乖坐到旁边的蒲团上。他们在临时充作休息室的茶水间里摆了很多蒲团和靠垫，墙上还钉了一些垫子，环绕四周的屏幕滚动最新战况、联盟新闻和一些杭州战略支援兵团的老照片。徐秋林别扭地盘着腿，等朴星昱先开口。  
果然朴星昱做足了准备，从最近的一次战斗开始，讲战术，讲新的机型，讲刚送到的那批医疗设备。他问徐秋林适应这边的环境吗，到这里半年了有没有水土不服。徐秋林其实没听懂，但是看着他关切的表情，还是点头：“I'm fine,thank you.”  
这件事被那两个损友知道后笑了他一整场训练，偏偏他俩开的都是Single heart试用机型，徐秋林追不上。  
再后来朴星昱知道了这个梗，笑了他一整场战斗。徐秋林任由他笑得趴在控制台上，默默切换了单人模式继续操作机甲。  
每一次对谈，徐秋林听多说少。他从不觉得朴星昱话多，平时训练、作战、休息，他们都不是特别活跃的人，君子之交，恰到好处。  
但朴星昱会问他：“我是不是话太多了？”  
他不知道对方问的是当前还是日常，只能摇头说“It's ok”。然后朴星昱继续每周一次促膝长谈，谈完了继续问：“我是不是话太多了？”  
徐秋林无奈点头，朴星昱若有所思。  
下一次的闲聊时间，朴星昱带了一部电影，韩语的，无字幕，一边看一边给徐秋林讲解。  
朴星昱看得意犹未尽，似乎不打算问那个问题了。徐秋林趁他还在回味男主角最后的台词想要溜走，被拽住衣角：“我是不是……”  
不管点头还是摇头，朴星昱都没有放弃主动和徐秋林说话。他甚至开始学汉语。训练间隙的朗读让徐秋林有种重回语言课的错觉，看着朴户津用夸张的肢体动作向队友们介绍他“优秀的学生”，看着其他人赞许地轮流上去拍朴星昱肩膀，看着朴星昱不停鞠躬说着感谢的话，徐秋林第一次意识到人类是真的可以自己把自己感动哭的。  
然后他们又回到了休息室，还是那个茶水间，还是那些软趴趴的靠垫，徐秋林和朴星昱面对面坐着，中间放了一套从长官那里骗来的茶具。  
他们都不会品茶。徐秋林依稀记得要把茶叶过三次水， 他还没说，朴星昱就被烫了舌头。那天的休息室很安静，偶尔能听到徐秋林询问“好点了吗”。  
朴星昱话真的不多。徐秋林在最前方展开护盾的时候，他一般留在飞行堡垒上观察敌情，再把各处战况汇总，言简意赅，清晰准确。朴户津会说不用麻烦星昱了，我可是冲得比防御机还前啊，对面几个头几对脚我都知道。但只要是徐秋林在Reinhardt上，朴星昱都会坚持亲自整合信息。  
哨兵的感官很强大，也很珍贵。这句话在狭小的休息室里被回音晕染，落在徐秋林耳中有些沉甸甸的。朴星昱想让他把精力集中在正前方的战斗上，他明白的，所以他将剩下的工作及交给对方，只专注于在队友面前竖起屏障。朴星昱知道他想要什么信息，知道怎么用插科打诨稀释哨兵脑子里浓度过高的色彩，而朴星昱不是向导，徐秋林觉得向导也做不了这么多。  
当然他不敢这样说，尹喜昶会难过的，尹喜昶难过的时候会让其他哨兵也难过，所以徐秋林还是乖乖接受尹喜昶的疏导。向导确实放松了他的神经，兔子在树林里奔跑，所到之处能感受到春雨的凉意。Reinhardt在整备室里接受冷却，徐秋林同样发烫的身体也在向导的安抚下降温。  
如果人脑过载时也像机械那样冒烟，尹喜昶就得抱一只黑兔子出去了。  
“你的脑子能不能停一会？”兔子开口说话，徐秋林吓得一激灵。  
为防徐秋林被尹喜昶掐死，玻璃窗外的朴星昱提前打开了白噪音发生器。

徐秋林话不多，表情也不多。他看起来总比实际年龄大一些，老成一些，沉稳一些，偶尔笑一笑，休息室里就亮起一盏小小的灯。朴星昱看不见那盏灯，但他看得见徐秋林和朋友通话时的欣喜，那是他们还未拥有的完全体的“Guxue”。徐秋林会回嘴，会挑衅，会大笑，会性急，只是不会和他们分享那样生动的自己。朴星昱猜是他们做得还不够好，又惴惴不安地修改为“他”，他对徐秋林实习时的搭档毫无印象，也没法帮他“找回”那些人。徐秋林把热情保留在回忆里，朴星昱一脚踩空，只分得零分沟通和十分挫败。  
有时候他坐在休息室里，拥挤的软垫和电子屏铺天盖地压在他头顶，徐秋林进来时会给他捎一杯清水，来自东海，纯净的，蒸馏过的，完全过滤海水的咸味。他们退回钱塘江上，默数屏障剩余的能量还能撑多少分钟，又要在即将耗尽时回到汹涌的海浪中穿梭。徐秋林可以将任何防御型机甲操作得和战斗型一样灵活，朴星昱不遑多让，飞行堡垒一如既往为队伍提供空中支援。他知道徐秋林很难把感谢宣之于口，他不想表现得太自恋，然而代号Guxue的机甲抬头的次数总比回头多一点。  
余下的是朴星昱闲暇时一次又一次的尝试，他时常幻想自己是向导，能直接走进那个他永远也看不见的精神图景里，直观地、无障碍地感受徐秋林的喜怒哀乐。当徐秋林面无表情地坐在他对面，朴星昱又觉得幸好自己不是向导，不用掩饰内心的退缩和畏惧，只要他在说话，徐秋林就不会太在意他的情绪，点点头，附和两句，这是他能得到的全部反应，倒让朴星昱轻松不少。  
就这样继续下去吧，朴星昱心安理得地每周一次在战术会议后推开休息室的门，再和徐秋林隔着另一扇门推心置腹。

朴星昱正式获得了机甲驾驶权，不再仅仅作为组合机甲的驾驶员留在空中堡垒上，他换上了联盟为常规部队设计的强化作战服，第一次将意识上传到单人驾驶系统时，闪电小队的队员们挤在玻璃外紧张地盯着模拟器。三色指标在众人的凝视中缓缓攀升，停留在各自代表优秀的数值上，小小的欢呼声被压抑在粉红色队服之间，身后忙碌的白衣研究员们丝毫不在意这边发生了什么。接下来还有适应性训练，小队被请出实验室，磨磨蹭蹭还要多看两眼，被疲惫的科室主管用写字板拍他们后脑勺。徐秋林手上拿着任命书，要和金劲甫手上的作战申请一起交给长官签字，然后他们准备办一个小型派对，庆祝朴星昱可以加入先锋队列。  
这家伙梦想成真了啊。徐秋林被包围在中间，默默为队友感到高兴。他还记得朴星昱是怎么当场被晋升的——是和他一起，在Reinhardt二代量产机上，把命赌给他的判断。他听到长官说“无论如何都要帮星昱认证驾驶员的身份”时，Reinhardt已经冲进银潮最内部，朴星昱坚持到了看见“蜂王”的第一眼，随后意识下线，大概也没听清长官说了什么。他们躺在逃生舱里，他想给朴星昱的兴奋锦上添花，提了一句，不远处那个粉色小船剧烈地晃了一下。  
徐秋林走到无菌通道才想起来，雪貂又跑了。  
他的雪貂不是第一次“逃跑”，那小东西就是不能像原型物种一样黏人，每次他向精神向导寻求支持，雪貂甩甩尾巴钻进他探查不到的角落。他想把雪貂召回来，不要打扰朴俊基休息，雪貂在驼鹿背上悠闲地打了个滚。尹喜昶不止一次向他抱怨这个问题，说每次给他做完疏导都觉得兔子是全世界跑得最慢的物种，徐秋林一边虚心听向导教诲一边思考雪貂又跑去哪了。  
去哪了？徐秋林缓下脚步，回头看了一眼，雪貂熟练地从研究员们脚边绕过，一刻不停地奔向朴星昱所在的模拟器。这个结果毫不意外，徐秋林估计它叛变有小半年，每次出走方向都是朴星昱。  
徐秋林其实不怎么担心，他知道精神向导的作用，自然知道不属于双塔的朴星昱看不见那只年幼的雪貂，不管它如何好奇，如何示威，朴星昱都不会给出任何反应——只要徐秋林不作反应。他当然希望自己永远不需要向朴星昱解释为什么每次对谈都沉默着，因为他实在没法描述这一幕：在朴星昱刚从常规部队调上来两个月，彼此还不熟悉对方的语言，却要作为前锋和空中支援并肩作战的时候。  
雪貂在徐秋林诧异的目光中，迈着小短腿一步步靠近那个“陌生人”，嗅了嗅垂在膝边刚摘下皮质手套的修长的手，蓄力一跃，舒舒服服地蜷在朴星昱肩上打了个哈欠。  
徐秋林表情纠结，而朴星昱只会问他：“你不舒服吗？需要叫医生或者喜昶吗？”  
我不需要医生，也不需要向导，但是雪貂好像很需要你。这样的话大概到战争结束也说不出口吧，徐秋林想。

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线跨度比较大，只是粉红双坦的一部分设定和脑洞。  
> 与《废墟》同时间点的是徐秋林在杭州战略支援兵团实习期间遭遇“银潮”，他也是幸存者之一。随后防线崩溃，东部被放弃，联盟派出军校生组成的机甲部队入驻，徐秋林因战斗表现出众被留下来。  
> 防御机甲需要空中部队配合，作为非哨向战斗单位的朴星昱是有两年作战经验的老飞行员，负责指挥空中堡垒“Dva”。  
> 在太平洋战场硝烟重燃之际（对应S2中后期），“银潮”再次来袭，乱战中徐秋林操作仅剩的一台二代防御机甲，打算以哨兵之躯孤身面对向导“虫王”——意味着有去无回。  
> 朴星昱察觉到他的异常，尾随他溜进驾驶舱，并锁死舱门。  
> “我们是搭档。”  
> 他们分享了驾驶员链接，同步率一度飙升到百分之百。  
> 机甲与“虫王”同归于尽，在意识下线前，徐秋林把他们俩都送进逃生舱。
> 
> 徐秋林的精神向导是雪貂。  
> 以及他军事学院背景设定下英文其实很好。  
> 但我们都知道事实是怎样的;)


End file.
